03 June 1991 (Ö3)
Show ; Name *Nachtexpress ; Station *Ô3 (Austria) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, citizens. John Peel on the Nachtexpress with tomorrow's top tunes today." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Babes In Toyland: 'Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 :(JP: 'This is one LP without which I think your life will be incomplete.') *Son Of Bazerk: 'One Time For The Rebel (LP-Baserk Bazerk Bazerk)' (MCA) :(JP: '(This album) is spoiled really by one or two tracks, the usual sexist codswallop. Tracks like, 'What Could Be Better Bitch' and 'Sex Sex And More Sex'....This is a sound which I think I've heard just about enough of.') *Slowdive: 'Catch The Breeze (12"-Holding Our Breath)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Nicely done and so forth, but there is an awful lot of that sort of noise about....This has become a great favourite in our house.') *Munch: 'Movement (LP-Excessive Mobility)' (T23) John's comment implies that the band are Austrian, but they actually came from Norway. :(JP: 'I particularly like those big percussion noises that sound like doors being slammed.') *Gas Huffer: 'Hijacked (Compilation LP-Teriyaki Asthma Vol. V)' (C/Z) :(JP: 'They sound as though they'd be a load of fun down the Bierkeller.') *Frankie Paul: 'Crowning Of The Browning (7")' *Gumball: 'This Town (7")' (Paperhouse) (edited) :(JP: 'The boss (of the radio station) assured me that there was a radio station in your country which was devoted entirely to the playing of yodelling records, and I was much impressed by that, and rather anxious to hear it, but a week or so ago, I was speaking to somebody else from Austria, and they said, "No, no, there's no such thing", and this disappointed me a great deal. By way of kind of compensation for myself, and for you I don't doubt...') *Mystics: 'Rocking Yodel (LP-Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun)' (Not On Label) *Ballou Canta: 'Bain De Minuit (Midnight Bath) (LP-Adama-Diallo)' :(JP: 'About three months ago, I got a letter and a record from a group in Prague. They were called the Trial, and they sent me a 7 inch single which I played on the radio here in Britain, and then thought no more about it really. I wrote them a postcard thanking them for sending me the record, and then last week I got a phone call from the Immigration people at Felixstowe, which is a harbour near to where I live, to say that six Czechoslovakians had turned up in two cars, and all they had were their passports and my postcard, and were coming to see me, which was a bit of a surprise. But as it turned out, they were extremely nice, and it is possible that they can hear this programme. So, if they're listening, you were very welcome here and will be very welcome again any time you wish to come. :They left with me a copy of their LP which is called PICTURES and from it this is "Sky Of Secrets"') *Trial: 'Sky Of Secrets (LP-Pictures)' (Monitor) :(JP: 'And they left quite a quantity of Czechoslovak beer with us as well, which made them doubly welcome.That’s The Trial from their LP "PICTURES" and available from pals in Prague if you have any. And that's called "Sky Of Secrets".') *Dils: 'Class War (Compilation LP-Dangerhouse Volume One)' (Frontier) *16:16: 'It Is Done (12")' (Roc Rulin') *Pixies: 'Evil Hearted You (12"-Planet Of Sound)' (4AD) Written by Graham Gouldman, originally by the Yardbirds, here sung in Spanish. :(JP: 'Perhaps I should now play you the original by way of comparison, but you can get your mummies or daddies to do that.') *Catherine Wheel: 'Shallow (12"-Painful Thing)' (Wilde Club) :(JP: 'As I hinted earlier on this programme, there seem to be a lot of bands making noises similar to that. I mean, I like a lot of them, you know, really, but it'll be interesting to see which of them survive into 1992.') File ;Name *John Peel Nachtexpress 1991-06-03 ;Length *00:49:57 ;Other *192 kbps. Many thanks to the original taper and uploader. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?ozhgdcwqwkn ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Ö3 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)